A femto access point (FAP) is a relatively low power and relatively small base station, designed generally, for example, for use at home or at small businesses. The FAP usually connects to a service provider's network via a broadband access network (e.g., via a digital subscriber line (DSL) line, a fiber line, a cable, and/or the like). Thus, a client device connects to the service provider's network via the locally disposed FAP, rather than via a remotely disposed base station (BS) of the service provider's network. The FAP may be used to extend service coverage to areas where services through remotely disposed BS of the service provider's network may otherwise be limited or unavailable.